


Broken From the Start

by whisperingink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingink/pseuds/whisperingink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part is that you can’t just stop wanting her like it’s nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken From the Start

The first time you see Rose Lalonde is through pesterchum via a picture she sent after you bugged her enough (asked if she was secretly a man, prodded that maybe she wasn’t as hot as she acted, teased that maybe she was actually cross eyed). She does not look prim and poised as her typing suggests; you expected her to send some kind of mall photoshoot type of picture that someone as ironically overbearing as her mother would love to get. Instead, she sends you a webcam picture, with her pale blonde bob somewhat disheveled late at night, violet eyes sleepy-sweet, and full lips painted a soft black as they twist into a sardonic smirk.

You’ve never been so taken with a girl before.

She teases you about only liking girls you’ve met on the internet, asking if you’ve perved on Jade too, and you let the insult roll off your coolkid back as you memorize every inch of her heart-shaped face. You wonder what her voice sounds like, and you imagine something soft and husky, perfect for delivering backhanded compliments, the words ghosting between her licorice colored lips. 

In the back of your mind, as you still conduct a sarcastic, witty conversation with her, you wonder what her body looks like. You’ve seen Jade’s, as she sent you a picture of her with her freaky dog. She’s almost the exact opposite of Rose, still seriously gorgeous with strong limbs and mature curves, but lacks the mischevious violet eyes that keep you up at night.

You imagine that Rose has softer curves, a slender body, and you dream about this version of her you’ve cooked up in your sick brain crawling over your body and putting a slim hand on your cock while you kiss sweet black lips the first night after she sends you that picture. When you wake up covered in a sticky white mess, there's still a ghost of her in your mind, smirking and teasing you for so eagerly masturbating over the notion of a pretty girl talking to you over the internet. With a groan you clean yourself up and go about your day; when you stop to check on pesterchum and see a message from her asking to see what you look like ("Fair's fair, Mister Strider, you wouldn't deny me of seeing my favorite insufferable prick, would you?") 

It makes sense that you hesitate briefly, wondering if Rose would be able to tell that you jerked off to the thought of her touching you the night before, but quickly think fuck it and snap a shot of you with your shades obscuring any expression you might wear. When you send it to her she responds with a kind of cute tease, suggesting that perhaps she misjudged you. Conversation moves away from what the two of you look like, and neither of you really send that many pictures to each other any more after. Still, Rose wanders into your mind late at night sometimes, whispering husky insults as you imagine kissing her. 

Finding out you two are related is one of the most frustrating days of your life. 

This game is fucking with you and you know it, why else would it make it so that the coolest kid in the weirdest universe, Dave Fucking Strider, had a hard on for his sister? 

And the worst part is that you can’t just stop wanting her like it’s nothing. 

You try to though, tangling yourself with girls like Jade Harley and Terezi Pyrope; while you do like and care for both, neither of them are Rose. And actually seeing her in person only worsens the thoughts in the back of your brain that won’t leave, even as Jade kisses you with cute, plump lips, or you run your tongue over the teal-grey skin of a troll with a cherry fetish. What’s awful is that Rose is with you now, all the time, and it drives you up the wall, especially since she’s so preoccupied with Kanaya now. They’re cute together. You’re still resentful though, especially when you see Rose in that gorgeous orange god tier outfit, which sets off the cold fire in her purple eyes. 

Sometimes you wonder if she knows how you feel, especially since after breaking things off with Terezi it’s harder to not look at Rose and wonder what it would feel like to pull the orange cloth up over her head to reveal small pale breasts that you’re sure would fit perfectly in your hands. In person, she’s different from your dream version of her, but so much better. It’s enough to make you wish you grew up together, then you’d just think of her how you think of Bro. 

Or...thought of Bro. 

You will never stop being quietly angry with how the universe has taken so much from you and won’t even let you have the one thing you’ve wanted for years. Both of you are the only humans stuck on the rock, two of the only four left in this world, and yet you can’t touch her and that makes you want to scream. But you won’t. Because that’s wouldn’t be very Strider of you. 

She doesn’t leave Kanaya’s side for a long time, and they’re clearly smitten, in a sarcastic honeymoon phase. You’re happy for her. You really are. Rose has gone through just as much shit as you have and any happiness she can get is great, especially with the end of the world drawing nearer by the day. But then you see time and species differences and depression take the toll on Rose and Kanaya. They fight in cold ways and take an unspoken break. You can see Karkat worried about two of your strongest players refusing to speak, but you assure him that they’ll make up. Rose is not one to hold a grudge, though she seems like it. But part of you hopes they stay broken up, because now Rose spends more time with you and you’re a selfish fucked up piece of shit and you hate yourself more than Karkat loves bad movies. 

Rose leans into you as the two of you watch shitty movies ironically, and you try to not pretend that it’s anything more than what it is. You hear her whisper “There are worse people to be stuck with” and that makes you want to fist your hand into her near-white hair and kiss her until you run out of breath and black lipstick smears across your face. It’s sick. She’s your sister, even if you didn’t grow up together and only have the same parents through weird alien science. 

But one night the unthinkable happens and Rose sneaks into your room, her pupils blown wide and hands trembling. You don’t ask questions. The two of you have had fucked up dreams long enough that seeing each other looking hungover from fear in the morning is commonplace. However, this is the first time she’s come to your room in the middle of the night. Then, she strides over to your bed and climbs up next to you, placing her arms around your waist and pressing her face into your chest. You still don’t talk, because in moments like this both Striders and Lalondes stay quiet. Talking is for Harley-Egberts. There’s a whisper of “Really?” and “Yeah” and “Shut up” and suddenly Rose Lalonde is kissing you almost angrily and you don’t ask questions, you don’t ask about Kanaya, or the pseudo-incest thing, because this is the shit your dreams have been made of since you were thirteen. Her mouth is bare of black lipstick now. She tastes like spice and want. 

Her waist is so thin, and your hands are so broad now, you’ve both grown so much but to you she’s still the disheveled snarky broad who sent you a webcam picture years ago. She pulls off your shades, which you wear when you sleep sometimes, and looks you straight in the eyes. Violet and red show up well in the dark, and her hair is so bright it almost acts as a light source. She cups your face in her tiny hands and kisses you again, murmuring something about how you taste human. 

To you, she doesn’t taste human. 

She tastes like light. 

You’ve never been so glad to be the knight of time. 

You want this to last forever. 

She presses a knee between your legs and you realize that, fuck, you are hard, harder than you’ve ever been and Rose just throws her arms around you and ungracefully tackles you to the bed. You’re tangled together, you just wear boxers when you sleep and she’s struggling to pull off her orange dress. With a small grin you pull off her top and she wriggles out of her leggings. The sight of her on top of you reminds you why you’ve fought so long to win this war. You lean up to map out every bit of her skin with your tongue, making her shiver in pleasure on top of you as you lose yourself in wanting Rose Lalonde. 

She whispers your name as you hook your fingers into her panties and pull them off. She positions herself on top of you and before you have a chance to ask about protection she shakes her head and murmurs how it’s okay. When Rose sinks down onto your cock you let out a moan of pleasure because she feels perfect, and the small, soft noises of pain and pleasure she makes only make you want to kiss her harder. She’s dragging your hand to grab her breasts and you squeeze hard enough to make her moan your name and it’s the best sound you’ve ever heard. 

“Dave,” she whispers, rolling her hips forward as you reach down to thumb her sensitive clit as you thrust up inside her, your heart racing as you drink in the sight of her, Miss Rose Lalonde, Flighty Broad, riding your cock. It’s not like how it was in your dreams though. There’s a sadness to the way she kisses you, hungrily, needily, a reminder that you’re still alone and nothing can go well from here on out. 

Like a true southern gentleman you make sure she cums first and when she does it’s with a small gasp as she trembles all over, threading her fingers in your hair and kissing you hard enough to send you over the edge with her name on your lips. When you both come down from the high of an orgasm, she lies next to you and whispers “Thank you for that, Dave.”

Rose kisses you on the cheek and you feel empty inside because there’s some voice in your head that reminds you that she couldn’t be with you how you want, even if she wanted it just as badly...which you know she doesn’t. Deep down you know she loves Kanaya still, even with all their problems. She needed human comfort because she’s not as used to being alone as you are. Rose needed someone to share in her fear, who quietly understands her pain. It goes unspoken that neither of you will ever bring this up again, because you are still somehow siblings. 

Faintly, you wonder if in another universe, in another time, you could be together...just the two of you. And then you shake your head, reminding yourself that your relationship will be nothing more than this, in any universe. 

You squeeze her hand and mutter, “No problem.” 

When you wake up, she’s gone and life goes on.


End file.
